


VegeBul: Do You Want a Puff-Puff?

by HindustaniLucifer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma in a Bunny Suit, Bunny Girl, Bunny Suit, F/M, Halloween, Puff-Puff - Freeform, Vegebul, Vegeta has never Bulma in a revealing outfit before until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HindustaniLucifer/pseuds/HindustaniLucifer
Summary: Vegeta comes home to find his beautiful wife Bulma in an outfit so revealing that he is absolutely baffled by it, yet he's in for an unique treat of his life!





	VegeBul: Do You Want a Puff-Puff?

"Bulma, I'm home!"

No answer from his wife. Vegeta looked around in the living room and saw his son Trunks in a Dragon Quest warrior costume for Halloween. He was sleeping on the couch nearby a bag of candy and a plastic toy sword on the coffee table, facing the TV that wasn't on. The Saiyan Prince figured that Bulma was exhausted from taking his son out Trick-or-Treating with Goku's younger son Goten. Vegeta was wearing his black leather jacket with dark blue jeans held by a dark brown belt, a red plain buttoned shirt and black boots. He took off his jacket and lay it on top of his son like if it is a blanket.

"What is she doing already? Is she in bed asleep?" He thought to himself as he walked down the hall to the master suite.

He turned the doorknob, opened the door slowly and asked, "Bulma?"

"It's okay, Vegeta," Bulma responded, adjusting her headband and strapless leotard, "You are allowed to come in."

"I thought you were getting ready for bed after all of this trick-or-treating with our son Trunks. I saw him on the--"

In front of the Prince of all Saiyans - who did paused his speaking after opening the door wide open - was his wife Bulma in a bunny costume that looks so revealing to him.

"-- couch sleeping." He finished the sentence with his eyes widened.

He was baffled by the sight of a woman that helped him and started to love him unconditionally, and the same woman that he is married too. The leotard shows off her cleavage because of the sweetheart neckline, and her legs that are covered in fishnet leggings.

"Bulma, why are you wearing that?"

"I wanted to surprise you before you came home and check up on Trunks," she replied, "He was very tired when we both came back here. All he did was sleep on the couch."

"I've noticed that, but still - you are wearing something that is revealing. What are you doing?"

"Vegeta," Bulma started to command her Saiyan husband, "Close the door behind you first, and then you come sit down by me."

As the Saiyan Prince closed and locked the door, turned around and started to unbutton his shirt in front of Bulma with a smirk. Surprisingly enough, Vegeta didn't wear an undershirt when he was outside. He tossed his buttoned shirt aside and sat down next to his wife.

"Shall we, Bulma?"

"Alright, Vegeta. Time for the Puff-Puff."

She grabbed hold of the top part of her leotard and pulled it down to show her breasts in front of her husband. Vegeta lit up a grin and placed his whole face into her chest. Bulma blushed as she felt Saiyan Prince's face planting in between her breasts. She then moved them up and down at a slow pace and heard him moaning.

"Sounds like you're enjoying it, Vegeta."

""Mmm-hmm!"

"I knew you would say that."


End file.
